Amazons
The Amazons are an all-female race of superhuman warriors that occupy the island of Themyscira. Created by Zeus, they were Mankind's defense against the manipulations of Ares. However, following the War of the Gods, the Amazons seceded from the world, forever training for their battle against the God of War. History Creation After Ares first attempted to corrupt mankind, Zeus and the other Olympian Gods created the Amazons in order to spread love and compassion throughout the world to counter Ares' effects and machinations. They brought a brief period of peace upon the world.''Wonder Woman'' Invasion of Earth Roughly 25 millennia before the War of the Gods, the Amazons joined with the Atlanteans and Humanity in fighting off an Apokoliptan invasion of Earth led by Steppenwolf and his massive Parademon army. Before being forced to depart, Steppenwolf left behind three Mother Boxes, and each of the three factions of the army that helped save Earth would be given one of them.Justice League Enslavement As Ares slowly became engulfed in his jealousy towards mankind, his corruption of humanity led to their betrayal of the Amazons. The Amazons were forced into enslavement by the very people they were created to protect. Rallied under the leadership of Hippolyta, the Amazons freed themselves from captivity, while the Olympians were slowly slain by Ares. In his final duel, Ares was banished to the realm of Man by his father, Zeus, and left severely crippled and unable to regain his strength. Paradise As the War of the Gods neared its end, princess Diana was born as the daughter of Zeus and Queen Hippolyta. Zeus used the last of his power to create the island of Themyscira where the Amazons would be safe from Ares, able to train for their eventual return to the realm of Man and the battle against the God of War. Diana also was eventually trained in combat tactics by her aunt, Antiope, to fulfill her role as the God Killer her father created her to be so that she would be able to defeat Ares and finally rid the world of his manipulations. Characteristic Traits Although Amazons are generally similar to human women in appearance, they are distinguished from them by their remarkable beauty and extreme physical strength. Interestingly though, they appear to resemble various human races, from all across the globe, which may indicate Zeus purposely created them to resemble humans. Amazons also possess enhanced strength, coordination, stamina and agility, further honed by their years of combat training. In addition, although they only seem to be young women at their best, many Amazons have lived for centuries in Themyscira. This gives them a form of immortality. However, they are not invincible and can be killed. The Amazons also possess an improved intellect that allows them to quickly learn and adapt. Additionally, the Amazons were gifted with the ability to innately understand all human languages, including those currently dead such as Ancient Greek, Latin, Sumerian or Turkish Ottoman. Presumably, their learning capability allows them to quickly learn non-human languages as well. Known Amazons Hippolyta looks.jpg|Hippolyta Wonder Woman - WW84.png|Diana Wonder Woman - Antiope.png|Antiope † Menalippe.png|Menalippe Acantha DC Extended Universe 0001.jpg|Acantha Timandra.jpg|Timandra Aella DC Extended Universe 0001.jpg|Aella Artemis.png|Artemis Egeria.jpg|Egeria Epione.jpg|Epione Mnemosyne.jpg|Mnemosyne Niobe.jpg|Niobe Philippus.jpg|Philippus Orana.jpg|Orana † Penthesilea fighting.jpg|Penthesilea † Hari James - Wonder Woman 7.jpg|Trigona † Venelia.png|Venelia † Euboea DC Extended Universe 0001.jpg|Euboea † Technology * Bracelets of Submission * God Killer * Lasso of Hestia * Sword of Athena * Wonder Woman's armor * Wonder Woman's shield Trivia *Faora is referred to as an "alien Amazon" in Man of Steel: The Official Movie Novelization. *When first introduced in the DC Comics universe, Mercy Graves was revealed to be Amazonian in disguise. However, this was later retconned. Gallery Amazons questioning Steve.jpg Amazons surrounding a Mother Box.jpg Justice League (2017) Steppenwolf attacking the Amazons.gif Wonder Woman (2017) Antiope leads Amazon.png Amazons charge towards Parademons.png Attack on Themyscira .jpg Themysciran assembly.jpg Wonder Woman and Hippolyta in armour.jpg References External links * * Category:Amazons